Time Is All It Takes II
by Babyright33
Summary: Time can only tell how long things can stay and hold together. If you made choices that weren’t smart in the past, how much can it affect your future? Sequel to Time Is All It Takes.
1. Chapter 1

_Now_

Jude Walked off the Tour Bus and smiled as she seen him. The one person who could melt her heart by just smirking at her and as fast as he was there...he was gone.

"Hey Jude, How was the tour?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Time 2:05_

Tommy was rushing around his apartment cleaning and stalking the cabinets and refrigerator with foods. He hadn't cleaned it yesterday like he should have but even so he had finally finished and collapsed on the coach with a huff.

Just as he butt touch the coach his cell phone wrong. He sighed and looked at the caller I.d before picking it up.

"The things I do for my Girl" he simply stated slightly amused and tired.

"You mean your wife, Right?"

"Yeah…My wife, So what's up?" Tommy asked

"Well first thing is first…Jude's not going to be happy" Tommy sighed on the phone. He knew she wouldn't but he had to do what he had to do and she had to understand that.

"I know, She'll probably kick me in the shin but I can handle it…I think-" He answered laughing.

"-On the bright side…make-up sex rocks…or so I heard" Tommy chuckled.

"You're telling me, but you're in for a surprise…a very big surprise"

"When will she be here?" Tommy asked impatiently. He hasn't seen her in a while, after every thing but he hoped the big surprise would make him happy and not pissed. He could only imagine what her and Chris had been up to.

"She'll be here in five hours or so" he sighed happily.

"God I better come up with a good excuse because I don't think she going to forgive me easily" he said kind of scarred.

"I know her as her for a little while and I couldn't agree with you more, Good luck"

Tommy hung up and put his head in his hands. He knew things were going to be a little crazy but he didn't know if he could handle it all with his new wife.

Sadie walked through the door and came to sit in his lap, "What's the matter baby?"


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I put times on the first two chapters just to clear up some confusion...but not all...Enjoy!**

_Time 2:00_

With a pencil in her hand and journal in front of her Jude wrote a song for Tommy. She missed him so much and was so happy she was going to see him after two weeks. Darius extended her tour by one more week since the small tour got huge and more and more people wanted to go.

**"Put Your Arms Around Me"**

**That original feeling never went away  
That's why I'm standing here today.  
Whoa Whoa  
So many up and downs  
And nothing has changed  
That's why you know I'm here to stay.  
Whoa Whoa**

**So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together**

**So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more then ever**

**Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up, Oh no, Oh no.**

**That original feeling never went away  
That's why I'm standing here today.  
Whoa Whoa  
(Ain't nobody gonna take your place  
Only you made me feel this way)**

**So many up and downs  
And nothing has changed  
That's why you know I'm here to stay  
Whoa Whoa  
Ain't nobody gonna replace  
Only you make me feel this saved**

**So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way**

**You and me together**

**So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more then ever**

**Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up (Oh no, oh no)  
**_**[Repeat 2x]**_

**It can't explain what's the glue that holds us in.  
Whoa Whoa  
I can't refrain if I had a chance to do it over again.  
Whoa Whoa**

**So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together  
So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more than ever  
**_**[Repeat 2x]**_

**Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up (Oh no, oh no)  
**_**[Repeat 2x]**_

_**[Outro]**_**  
Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up (Oh no, oh no, no no no)**

Jude closed her journal place it to her chest and sighed. She looked around and seen she was with Chris alone in the front of the bus in the lounge so she walked over to Chris who was sitting on the coach in the main part of the tour bus just starring out the window in deep thought.

'I wonder who put him in that state...he looks…Frustrated' Jude thought

She sat next to him and absentmindedly laid her head on his lap. Chris stroked Jude's hair as she sighed.

'I miss Tommy's hands in my hair' Jude thought closing her eyes.

'She's so pretty….I wonder what's going on? What going to happen between me and Kat? With me and Jude? Sure Kat said don't worry about it but what if she only wanted me because Jude has me and she's jealous. Shay wasn't kidding when he said she makes you feel like a better man. I wonder if the rumors about her and Tommy are true, they do have this weird connection that I don't get and even when Jude tries to whisper during the night as she talks to some one next to me I know it's him.

I mean all any one has to do is sit in one day of recording in the studio with them and they would want to leave to give them privacy for crying out loud. Should I be getting attached to Jude when I'm clearly seeing her best friend behind her back? Are these weird feeling with Jude just some sexually tension I've created for myself or do I actually have feeling for this girl?' Chris thought.

Chris started to slide his free hand, that wasn't in her hair, slide from her shoulder to her waist and waited to see if she would tense up or smack his hands away. So he continued and slithered his hands to the front of her jeans and just when he was about to pop the button her hands grabbed his.

"Chris….NO" She said in a warning voice.

He looked into her eyes clearly confused. He didn't understand she didn't want any thing from him. He only understood they were going out and he was starting to pick up these feelings for her. They were going out and he wanted to pleasure her, it wasn't like her was pushing for sex or anything.

"Let me please you, that's all I want to do" he replied trying to get his hands out of her tight hold on them.

'I can't let him touch me…Tommy would kill him' Jude thought.

"no…(he tried again)… I said no" Jude said trying to sit up now.

"NO" both Jude and Chris tensed and froze in place looking up to an enraged Spied, "She said no' he stated flatly.

He grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her away from Chris and into his small room on the Huge tour bus.

'Thanks I owe you-" She was cut off by his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_Now_

Jude Walked off the Tour Bus and smiled as she seen him. The one person who could melt her heart by just smirking at her and as fast as he was there...he was gone.

"Hey Jude, How was the tour?" Jamie asked.

Jude sighed and itched the back of her head, "I'm going to have to go with interesting" she chuckled as did he.

"Well I'm here to tell you to go home, shower, and put on the cloths that were left there and your transportation will be there to pick you up at exactly eight o' clock" he stated with a fake British accent.

"And my day just got more interesting, so I guess you're bringing my home huh" she said hugging him and pulling him to his broken down car in the parking lot with her stuff in tow.

"Yup I guess" he said awkwardly.

"Sorry I kept putting you off" she whispered, "But I'm love you…but as my best friend and I don't think that will ever change, I don't regret anything I had with you but we can't be together" she rambled

"Jude" he said cutting her off, "It's okay and thank you for finally telling me but I want you to know I'll all ways love you and there will all ways be a place in my heart for you but I understand I have to move on" He sighed, "I also have to tell you something.

"That is?" Jude questioned relieved that the awkward silence that occupied the car disappeared.

"I have a girlfriend and I want you to meet her…she …is a bit…crazy, totally my opposite." He explained

"Wow, that's cool. So what's her name?" she questioned excited.

"Patsy" he simply said pulling up to her house.

"Well I'll see you later" he said pulling away

"What do you…" she yelled, "Mean?" she said to her self confused as he raced or what he could of his car down the street.

She unlocked the door and walked inside confused,

'No ones home, Tommy showed up and left, and Jamie left so fast I didn't even get to unload my things. What the hell is going on?' She thought as she stomped up to her room clearly mad now.

Ever since she went to tour she had been getting really moody and the throwing up hadn't stopped which made her extremely mad and tired. She wished she knew what happened or why it's happening since she took the pregnancy test and it came back negative.

Once she got to her room Jude stripped down until she was fully naked, wrapped herself in her towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She did what she was told and took a shower making sure to scrub every part of her body. She washed her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo and jumped out so she would be ready in time.

She jumped out the shower turned on her curling iron and quickly brow dried her hair making sure to get it dry thoroughly and ran to her room. She looked on her bed for the first time and seen a beautiful blue dress and stood there for a few seconds admiring it. Then she groaned as she seen the silver heels that would be accompanying them and a small silver purse.

She slipped on the dress and was surprised on how tight it was. It was pretty but a little uncomfortable in the breast area. She had been feeling a little fat but she thought maybe it was because Tommy wasn't there to tell her how beautiful she looked and that made her feel a little ashamed of her self because she needed Tommy to actually feel better about how she looked.

She slipped on her shoes and scurried to the bathroom to finish her hair. She curled everything except for a little in the front to make some side bangs.. She wasn't always that good at doing her hair but she picked up a few things on tour this time. For some strange reason they were telling and explaining to her what they were doing when they did her hair now and she was thankful for that. Just as she finished it was exactly eight o' clock and there was a knock on the door.

Jude unplugged every thing; "I'll be there in just a minute" she yelled at the door and ran into her room, Grabbing money, her cell phone, and purse. She turning off everything in the house put her stuff in her purse and opened the door. She gasped as she opened it to s Tommy in a tux.

"Hey beautiful" he exclaimed and grabbed her in a needed hug.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey beautiful" he exclaimed and grabbed her in a needed hug.

"Tommy" she cried as she grabbed him in another hug. She wanted so much to kiss him but didn't want any one to take a picture not knowing if there were any paparazzi any where.

Tommy must have felt the same way because he grabbed her and quickly ushered her into the limo that awaited them and jumped in closing the door. As soon as the doors were closed he attacked her mouth.

"I missed you so much" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you" she cried happily.

'God I frekin' missed this man but why did he pick me up?' Jude thought

"I love you too" he said grabbing her face again to kiss her passionately.

"God I miss my girl, I wonder if I can sneak her away from the party tonight, I need her so much' Tommy thought.

After a while the calmed down and Jude leaned her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy?" she questioned

"Yeah, What's the matter?" he asked hearing the desperation in her voice.

"Will you take me to the doctors, I still don't feel good since I left for tour but I still went any ways" she said snuggling more into his chest.

'I hope she okay, I'll have to call my doctor and make sure no one knows about any appointment or any thing. I hope she okay, I would die if she was sick' Tommy thought

"Yeah, I'll have you see me doctor and make sure everything is confidently kept, okay" he said kissing her lips once more.

"Thanks so much" she whispered against his neck.

'Is it possible to love some one so much?" Jude questioned her self in her thoughts.

"Anything for my beautiful w-" he said cut off just as the limo stopped and the door was about to open. Jude quickly sat up and waited for Tommy to get out to grab his hand.

'That was close' Tommy thought shaking his head stepping out of the limo.

'That was close but why are we in front of Tommy's apartment building?' Jude thought

"Where are we going any ways" she question and as soon as she got out she seen every one from tour in front of Tommy's apartment on a red carpet, Paparazzi every where snapping pictures.

'What the hell?' Jude thought getting a little mad.

"How was tour?"

"Are you and Chris still an item?"

"What happened during the break-up?"

"What are you doing with lil Tommy q?" Tommy cringed at the name yelling out Tommy Quincy with his hand on the small of her back trying to lead them into the lobby.

"Is there more than an artist producer relationship?"

"I will not comment on any thing" Jude spoke clearly and loud and walked into the lobby.

'Okay, what's going on" she asked a little rude as Chris pulled her into his arms and Tommy tensed a little bit but slipped his hand off her lower back.

'What the hell Tommy didn't have to be touching my girlfriend or anything. He such a man whore, I wonder why he hasn't been in the tabloids in a while' Chris thought

"I have no clue but it better be a crazy party" Spied yelled out happily bouncing in his shoes. Jude, Kyle, and Wally chuckled at Spied enthusiasm.

"Who said it's a party?" Tommy asked confused.

"No one but it better be, I got dressed up" Spied wined and Chris chuckled along with every one else.

"Well at least you clean up pretty good guys" Jude said to her band, Chris, Shay, and Tommy as they all stepped into the elevator.

"Thanks!" They all replied in unison and she laughed at them.

"Tommy…really what's going on though?" Jude whined wanting to know now.

"You'll all see" Tommy replied cockily knowing it was annoying her to know when they all didn't and was itching to know.

He pressed the same floor as his apartment and Jude raised an eye brow at him clearly confused and he just smirked. Chris was confused at the silent conversation between Tommy and Jude and it annoyed him so much but he just chose to ignore it…for now.

They all stepped out into the hall way and followed Tommy. Just as Jude was about to ask him why they were in his apartment he open the door across the hall to his apartment for them. They all pilled into the apartment all of a suddenly the lights flicked on and every one yelled, "WELCOME BACK"

Shay, Chris, Jude, Kyle, and Wally all stood frozen and Spied jumped up and ran to go get food. Every one laughed and dispersed into the crowd.

"Hey I see my family, I'll be right back" Chris said walking away totally ignoring Jude.

"Okay" Jude said to herself still confused and shocked.

Jude walked up her mom, dad, and Sadie and gave them all a hug.

"Hi honey…so how was the tour?" Victoria questioned.

"It was worse, there was more pranks I swear I never been with some many immature boys in my life' Jude huffed and Sadie giggled but was starring at Tommy the whole time Jude was talking.

"Well I glad you had fun" Stuart said and he hugged Jude one more time.

"Well we're off to talk to Darius so enjoy the party, okay?" Victoria said grabbing Stuart's hand.

"Okay" Jude said again confused.

Sadie laughed and finally looked at Jude, "I know isn't it wired. They've been like that ever since they decided to take marriage counsel. They've been much happier and speaking of happier I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell any one at all. No one" Sadie said pulling Jude harshly through people to get to one of the corners in the room.

"Yeah yeah, Sadie what is it?" Jude question impatiently.

"It's about Tommy but you can't tell him I know he might change his mind.

Jude stood alert but Sadie thought for a different reason, "Well I think Tommy's going to propose to me" she squealed slash whispered in Jude's ear.

"And how do you know this" Jude asked looking at her sister skeptically.

"Well we haven't had sex still I mean what the hell it's so weird. He kisses me though but I thought why would he resist the urge to sleep with this?" Sadie exclaimed

"Sadie…that doesn't prove a thing" Jude taunted.

"Oh yeah well he usually wears wife beater so I hardly every see his chest but my letter to one of the colleges I applied to rejected me so I was really sad crying and everything. I went to Tommy's house and he opened the door without a shirt and I seen two rings around his neck and I knew" she squealed again.

Jude tensed up, "What do you mean, that could have been anything" Jude said anxiously while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Jude…really …what guys hides to girl rings around his neck" she questioned

"Maybe it was his mother or grandmothers." She claimed.

"That makes it better…it's more romantic" she cried happily.

"Sadie what if he just-"Sadie cut her off a little offended.

"Jude what's the matter you should be happy for me…I mean the rings are a little small. When he was sleeping I tried them on (Jude's temper raise through the roof but hide it, She looked away as Sadie continued and starred at Tommy after catching his eyes) but they only fit my middle finger that's okay I'll just get them seized."

"That's great Sadie I'll be right back" she said angrily looking at Tommy and nodded to the front door of the apartment.

"Okay well I'll be talking to all these famous people so don't wait up for me after" Sade exclaimed excited.

"Okay have fun and tell Chris I'll be right back" she sat roughly trying as best she can to keep her anger intact.

"Kay" Sadie said not really paying attention.

'Damn what did Sadie tell Jude? I'm going to have to make her feel better' Tommy thought smiling.

Jude walked up to the door and Tommy tugged onto her arm and slipped them out and into his apartment across the hall. Jude smacked his arms off and pushed him inside his apartment roughly slamming the door closed. She started to push him in the living room forgetting to lock the door be so mad and all.

"What….. What the fuck Tommy?" She yelled pissed off with her hands on her hips.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jude I swear I don't know what I did wrong but I'll fix, I love you" Tommy pleaded confused as he stumble into his apartment and sat down on the coach.

Jude started pacing in front of him grabbing her hair clearly confused on what to do now.

'God how could he be so careless and why the hell is that sister of mine so nosey and why am I so mad?' Jude thought.

'I wonder what's going on now damn I thought everything was just fine' Tommy thought

"Tommy what's going on between you two?" Jude questioned looking him dead in the eyes then turning around to look at the opposite wall.

'Okay now I know she doesn't think I would stoop that low while she was away…I mean…come on really?" Tommy thought

"Girl…nothing, okay nothing at all. She just a girlfriend for show, You know that so what's the problem." Tommy asked a little angry.

'This was her idea so why is she so pissed? She was fine before she got to the party, oh god what did Sadie say now' Tommy thought running his hand in his hair.

"Well then explain to my why Sadie had my rings on her finger" She cried and ran into his bedroom.

Tommy froze in his spot.

'What the hell. Please god why the hell and how the hell did Sadie find out about the rings? Damn, probably when I was sleeping or that mother fucking time she came unexpected and I had no shirt on. She probably thinks I let her try them on and I'm leaving her. Damn I have to make this right, the love of my life is in there crying her eyes out and I'm sitting here like an idiot.' Tommy thought

He walked into his room and seen Jude cuddled up with her arms around her stomach protectively crying her eyes out.

"Jude, why would you doubt me?" He asked truly hurt now.

'Does she still not trust me? Does she still think I'm going to leave her? Why won't she believe in me?' Tommy thought.

Jude looked up and wiped her eyes and looked into his, "When are you going to realize you're too good for me? When are you going to leave?" Jude questioned hysterical.

Tommy grabbed her arms and yanked her up. Jude gasped, "I'll never be enough for you will I?" he asked starring deep in her eyes sadly.

"You're m-more th-than enough" She cried clinging to him.

Tommy grabbed her face in both his hands and gently kissed her.

"And so are you" he whispered, "Believe in me" he begged but didn't let her talk.

He pushed Jude down and started to take of her dress. Jude just laid there accepting the love she missed for two weeks from her husband.

He unsnapped her bra and swiftly took it off her then gently tugged off her underwear leaving her only in her heels.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth making the kiss deepen. Jude moaned against his mouth as he pinched her nipple and it hardened at his touch. He slowly kissed down her neck and sucked a breast into his mouth nibbling at the peak. Jude grabbed the back of his head and groaned.

Tommy switched breast and gave it the same treatment as he had gave the other one.

"Tommy…please" Jude pleaded as she pushed his head down to her aching core.

"Anything for you" He replied dropping open mouth kisses down her body and licking her glistening pink lips. Jude moaned and tightened her legs around Tommy neck.

Tommy grabbed her ass in his hands as he started to nip at her clit. "God you're so beautiful" he moaned as she got wetter from his teasing and words.

Jude tried to catch her breath, "Tommy?" she asked.

"Yeah" he asked with a ragging hard on.

Jude licked her lips in anticipation, "Fuck me" she simply stated and Tommy groaned.

He stripped out of his cloths while Jude's eyes rape every inch of him touching and circling her clit as he undressed. His eyes turned darker as he saw her and slide of his last article of clothing and climbed the bed as Jude pushed back against the head board.

"God I missed you like hell" he whispered in her eyes earning a deep moan escape her trembling lips.

He spread her legs open and kneeled in between them, "You have no idea what you do to me" he declared and positioned his self at her entrance and with out another warning he penetrated her right to the hilt. He bent down so both of their chest were together and he kissed her passionately leaving a burning feeling on her lips.

Jude let out small strangled screams as Tommy pounded in and out of her. As his powerful thrusts continued Jude met every single one. Tommy sat up and started to thrust harder, faster, and deeper at the new angle he had just created.

One of Tommy's hands grabbed his head board and the other pushed down on Jude's hips so she would thrust against him any more. His trust where so hard the head board started to bang the wall it was up against.

Jude's screams became louder and louder bouncing of the wall of Tommy's bedroom. All that was heard was Jude's screams, Tommy's grunt of pleasure, the banging of the head board, and the door to the bed room fly open. Then Tommy started to loose the rhythm he had worked up as Jude screamed eight octaves higher than she originally was and her walls clamped down on him. Tommy thrusted one more time and came hard inside of her.

"What the hell Tommy" Sadie screamed. As Tommy jumped up and swiftly pulled up his boxers.

"Sadie, I can explain" he said just as Jude pulled the sheet over her exposed body so only her neck and up was uncovered and sat up with tears in her eyes.

"Jude? You're the slut he's banging right now, you've got to be kidding me. Why would you betray me like this? Why do i even have to ask this question?" Sadie yelled in disbelief and disgust.

"Sadie I'm sorr-" Jude stated but was cut off by Sadie

"Save you sob story I hate you both...I can't believe…I can't believe you, Jude…" she seethed and screeched like a mad woman and ran out of the apartment like a bat out a hell.

"Sadie" Jude yelled still crying her eyes out, "I'm sorry" she whispered and clasped into Tommy's arms sobbing.

'This is not happening, I know Jude and I are together but I know Jude loves Sadie so much. I know all she ever wanted was a real sister and after me and Sadie broke up she started becoming one. Please don't do anything stupid Sadie" Tommy thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie's pov

I've never been happier than I have right now in my whole entire life. My life has gotten so much better since I've changed my perspective on every thing. I know I was a bitch before but now I don't think I'm that shallow any more.

"Hi" oh my god that was Chaz from Boyz Attach don't faint, don't faint.

"Hey, and you are?' he questioned me and I giggled.

"Tommy's girl friend, Sadie" I replied with a smirk and he smiled back taking my hand and kissing it.

"When he's done with you call me" he said as I got mad and embarrassed at the same time. Just when I was about to reply he walked past me with out another word. What a bitch. Not that I wasn't like that before but now that I changed I do.

Some times I do thing about Tommy just playing me but when I see that ring on his chest I get so happy but wonder why he hasn't asked. Then I think back to the rumors and things I used to tell Jamie about Jude and Tommy and I question my judgment. Was I wrong to say they would all ways choose each other? Was that an excuse to calm all the feeling back then? I'll never know but I'm starting to think maybe I was worn. Maybe just maybe the little infatuation Jude and Tommy had wasn't real. I was just a producer and artist thing that no one really got.

"Hey Kwest" I said in this ear so he could hear me as I stood next to him.

Kwest has been really nice to me all of the sudden and I wonder why. I mean he's pretty cute a definite eight on the hot scale but I'm with Tommy and could never be any happier than I am right now.

"Hey Sadie" he replied kissing my hand longer then necessary and then coughed

"Enjoying the party?" I asked. Knowing most of the people here were fake and snobs that pretended to be nice and kind. Some times I thank my lucky stars I changed because I would've been hanging off of every word some of those fake people said. I look back out into the crowd as he answered.

Plus me and Jude got really close she even got me a photo shoot, One with her and One by my self. I'm so excited but I can't help but worship that girl. If all she wanted was a sister she could talk to and do girl stuff I would have I long time ago even though for me it was kind of hard.

Jude would always sing and I would dance but she would dance a little too. I always thought that if I couldn't be the center of attention then our parents wouldn't want me. Even before Jude was born they were always with me and supporting me but then when she was born all the attention went to her. I didn't realize that they only did that with her because they had did the same with me and they thought I was the perfect example and they wanted her to be just like me.

During one of the meeting my parents had went to I had attended and I had cried when they talked about me and Jude. I told them why I acted the way I did and that's what they told me in return. All the trophies and all the things I had accomplished, they were so proud and didn't want Jude to be left out so when they gave her attention it was to try to break her out of her shell but it could never happen.

When I thought about it I always remembered Jude sitting in the corners with a book upside down since she didn't read and when she got older she would strum away at the guitar our dad got her on her sixth birthday. I knew she always hung out with Jamie in the back yard but I doubt they had didn't any thing close to fun because Jude was always quite.

"Actually I-" Kwest was cut off before he could finish and I looked back at him while Portia sneered with jealousy.

"Where's Tommy? Aren't you suppose to be parading around like a dumb blond you know being his arm candy for tonight?" she questioned lacing her fingers with Kwest on the other side of him.

God she thinks I'm trying to steal Kwest away from her when I have Tommy. Just because she can't keep her men doesn't mean I want them. Ever since Jude left she's been getting mad since a=me and Kwest have been hanging out. I mean damn it was two times when me and him went out together alone and it was during our breaks.

The first time I seen him at the mall when I was shopping and he helped me carry the bags I had when I had gotten a little to much that day and the second was at break again but this time we were eating in the studio and Tommy had a important phone call and didn't come back until a half an hour. I never really questioned him because it was probably about work but during the time Kwest and I were eating Portia walked in steaming and then saw us and walked out the same way.

"Yeah actually I was do you have a problem with that or are you jealous you can't keep up with any of the two" I questioned while Kwest's eyes popped out of his head and got in between both of us.

"Angie?" Kwest shouted. My eyes popped out of my head and looked to where he was looking to her in a tight ass blood red dress and a little boy with a white tux holding her hand with black hair and electric blue eyes.

I may have changed and all but I hope there's an explanation for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadie's pov

"I have no time for this…I'm going to find Tommy and get out of here" I told Kwest only and walked away from that

I never really learned the story about Angie but when Portia and I were good friends she had told me Angie was a great singer and Tommy and her hooked up. Then she got into the drugs and selling out and Tommy left because he didn't want to handle it and Darius was his boss and her brother. So he left for his career…so far that's all I know and I don't want to know any more because Tommy's not going any where.

I started looking around the party but I couldn't find Tommy any where.

"Sadie? Sadie?"

I turned around with a smile on my face but it quickly dropped when I seen Chris calling me as he made his way over.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked him over the music.

"I don't even know…but have you seen Jude?" he questioned while looking around not even paying attention to me.

That's weird; she was just here a minute ago, "I was just talking to her so she should be around here some where" I replied slightly annoyed. He probably didn't look that good since there was so many people here and decided for me to chase her down for him.

'I don't know where she is but I'm looking for Tommy at the moment so I really got to go, bye" and I walked away from him just like that. Whose G…I am.

Maybe he her went to his apartment because he seen Chaz and he said something stupid about me or something. I mean he did tell me that stupid as question.

Deciding he was most likely there trying to escape from all the chaos I made my way to the door. I walked out but heard banging in the hall way. No freaking way, No one would be that bold.

I looked down the hall to see if any one was getting it on and there was no one there. That was a little wired; I swear I heard banging for the longest time.

I shrugged and just as I reached for the door handle the bang became louder than the last time and I knew where it was coming from. I couldn't believe it. Tommy wouldn't. he would never do this to me, he wasn't even drunk.

Maybe some one was using his bed since they know Tommy, he's really really really famous so it could be anything. Some where in my gut said I was wrong and I really hate that part right now.

I slowly and tiredly walked to the door and heard high pitched screams and cringed. The low grunt and high pitched scream coming out of the room sort of harmonized but I couldn't tell you why I thought about it right now. I didn't want to hear that but really I totally didn't want to see what was on the other side of that door but some why…I did.

I grabbed onto the handle and took a deep breath.

I swung the door open and was greeted with Tommy's naked backside between to long pale legs and blond hair laying to the side while Tommy grabbed the headboard with one hand and I couldn't take it. I couldn't believe it…but I could.

What got me the most was they didn't hear me open the door and it took so much courage to open it to but they kept going at it until the came and that mad me madder than I was in the beginning. He was going to marry me and he does this?

"What the hell Tommy" I screamed. Tommy was slouched up but as soon as he heard me he jumped up and swiftly pulled up his boxers that were on the edge of the bed.

"Sadie, I can explain" he pleaded as the whore pulled our sheets over her exposed body so only her neck and up was uncovered and sat up with tears in her eyes.

But that's when I really saw her…Jude, my freaking sister. I mean does this mean I was wrong about every thing? Were they sleeping together in the office before…was it all true?

"Jude? You're the slut he's banging right now, you've got to be kidding me. Why would you betray me like this? Why do I even have to ask this question?" I yelled in disbelief and disgust.

It was all true and worst was I was lying to myself this whole time. I wasn't as mad at them as I was at my self.

"Sadie I'm sorr-" Jude stated but I cut her off. How could I not. I've changed...I've changed so much but I realized I haven't change enough. I knew this was going to happen some day and my own pride got in the way.

"Save you sob story I hate you both...I can't believe…I can't believe you, Jude…" I seethed and screeched like a mad woman and ran out of the apartment like a bat out a hell.

"Sadie" Jude sobbed out but I kept going. I couldn't because then I would have to admit I knew I wasn't right for Tommy. I couldn't and didn't want to think or remember ho great they looked together. I knew I could never look as good as that with him and my life and I was jealous but I know. I ran out his apartment with me keys in my hands and past Angie.

I looked up quick to see where I was going and I saw her smirk but quickly dismissed it, she wasn't my problem any more. I only hoped Jude could handle her, who knows maybe Jude knew about her than I did. Tommy and her were always close and connected on such a deep level.

I raced through the apartment building and found myself strapped into my seat belt and racing down a road I probably never been on but I didn't care.

Yes, I loved Jude and yes I always kind of knew she had a crush on him and he was a little into her but I didn't want it to really concern me…I didn't want it to get me down and I knew they couldn't really be together de to the age and all.

But I always knew and that's what hurt the most.

They were meant to be together and I don't know what to do because I wanted that so much. I wanted to be with Tommy Q. I wanted to be his dream girl and when I did become that I was so happy. I felt like I could do anything and now I don't know what to think.

It started to rain but I only say it because I didn't want to think about any thing. I wanted to be numb. I didn't want to hurt like I hurt right now. I never wanted to feel feeling to much because I didn't want to become caught up in them and let the describe me. I twisted me wheel and saw I tree in front of me but I didn't stop I sped up and the last thing I remember is Tommy thrusting on top of my baby sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy's pov

I grabbed Jude and brought her back to bed.

"Jude...get dressed when you're ready to and come back to the party…I'm gonna…I'm gonna see if I can't fix this okay?" I asked desperate for her to agree with me.

She grabbed my face and kissed me hard, "Always and forever" she whispered as she leaned her forehead on to mine,

I nodded agreeing with her, "always and forever" I felt her and my heart rip a little. She was hurting so much; she wanted Sadie to be happy. I guess always feeling like a burden did that to some people even when she were treated bad, but what do I know?

I pecked her on the lips one last time and got dressed. I walked over to her put her cloths next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Girl, I'm going to stay for now okay. I want you to talk to me about this okay? Maybe we can even write a song" I told her gently so I can rethink every thing. I couldn't afford to keep messing up when I have a beautiful wife to live for.

I grabbed my tie and over coat and walked out the room. I ran my hand through my hair a few times and started to fix my tie.

Damn this all I can't believe I allowed us to get caught…all it took was me locking the apartment door. Gahhhh, I kicked the wall and slumped against it.

I was thinking of what to do because I was too fidgety so I couldn't help but ask knowing Jude was probably starving.

"Jude, baby, are you hungry?" I asked not knowing what to expect when she came out.

"Yes please" she sniffled out. Damn, I felt so bad right now. I grabbed my left over uno's from today's lunch and put it in the microwave to heat up.

I sighed and leaned on my hands on the island in the middle of the kitchen area.

"You never were good with relationships" a voice I thought I would never hear say.

"Angie?" I said astonished as I see her leaning against my front apartment door, which Sadie failed to close.

"I seen your girlfriend run out crying" she said as she used air quotes when she said girlfriend but I was to shocked to even care she was mocking me.

"Angie?" I was frozen and I didn't know what to do…at all.

"Tell me Tommy were you just cheating with both of them or was slut number two…the one in your room…a one night thing because pop star princess looked real upset" she snickered.

"Tommy maybe we should keep this on the…."Jude said but stopped as she walked out of the room.

She grabbed my arm but stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up to she Angie.

"What exactly is going on here?" My wife questioned.

"Angie?" was all I could say again in disbelief.

I looked in her eyes and was surprised when I didn't see shock like she was probably seeing in mine but I seen curiosity and confusion.

"Tommy we need to talk" Angie said but I was to busy starring in my wife's eyes. Every thing was a little too much right now and I was glad she hadn't left me.

She knew a lot about Angie. She knew how I meet her, why I was so attracted to her, the Boyz Attack days and her in them as a back-up dancer, She knew the cheating behind Portia's back, she knew the ultimatum Darius gave me and she knew about the crash and me reason for leaving boys attack.

She also knew I would always feel bad about corrupting Angie and making her every thing a celebrity shouldn't, but, most importantly she knew I never really loved Angie because back then I didn't know what love was, and I'm glad.

"I don't think you do" Jude spat. I just have to say though boy did Jude look hot pissed the fuck off, god damn. I had to stop myself from bringing her back to my room…again.

"Tommy it's very important" Angie stated a little more authorities and angry since I wasn't paying attention to her. She always was an attention whore and back then I always gave it to her. She was ignoring Jude and I felt Jude tense even more.

As I went to pt my arm around Jude to calm her down a bit she swiftly move to the door but stopped alert in her tracks when she looked over at our couch.

"Who-who-who's that?" Jude gasped and I panicked so I looked over to Angie and saw her smile like she achieved a goal or award or something. This really pissed me off.

My wife hadn't said a word or moved. "Why don't you take a look for yourself" Angie said.

I swiftly went behind my girl to gaze upon a little, maybe about five years old, boy in an all white suite and shoes sleeping on my couch.

Jesus Christ…he looked like… with black hair and blue eyes. No freakin' way.

I don't have kids.

I didn't have kids.

I didn't have them then and I don't have them now.

Jude looked back to me with her pale blue eyes questioning, no pleading for me to tell her the truth but I couldn't. I didn't know my self.

Jude's face looked a lot paler and I got more worried since she's been talking about the doctors when she came home. I only hope it was because she's sick and not because of Angie and her kid and her kid only. He wasn't mine, there's no way.

"Who is this?" I asked as I grabbed Jude by the waist and closed my eyes as I let my head rest on top of hers.

"Tommy met Giovanni…your son"

It was dead silent except for Givanni's snores.

"Tommy…." Jude said as her eyes fluttered back and she fainted. I quickly caught her and glowered at Angie.

I picked my wife up bridal style and grabbed my keys.

"Tommy, you should just bring the skank to a hospital and leave, be like we used to" she said in a soothing voice coming closer to me.

God I hated her, she always ruins everything.

"No…get out of my apartment. You don't know me and you're ruining my life please just go" I pleaded I didn't know what I could say right now. To much was on my mind, to much has been happening and I couldn't handle it all at once but this time a wasn't going to run away.

"I know you Tommy and I know you wouldn't pt the people you love and have created on the street. You'll come back to me you love me and I love you." She said happily.

"You don't know anything about my live okay" I yelled at her as she smirk "You haven't know for five years Angie" and her smirk disappeared.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" she spat.

"NO BUT I WILL CALL THE COPS IF YOU DON"T LEAVE RIGHT THIS SECOND" I yelled waking up the little one.

She needed to leave…what if my wife was dying or something; I mean she was lying unconscious in my arms right now.

"Come here baby" Angie cooed but the boy ran to me leg and latched on.

"Daddy?" he looked up at me expectantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy's pov

I paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth

God I hate Angie…or do I?

Of course I do, why wouldn't I?

Yeah, I don't love her. I won't allow myself to fall for her foolish ways any more. There's nothing to fall for any ways. Did I ever truly love her in the first place

I have my wife, that's all I need.

Right?

Yeah, that's right; I don't need that rush anymore. I never did. I just wanted to be some one I wasn't and forget about my life at home. Jude helped me find myself and I became another person entirely, I person I could be proud of.

God, ever since Angie's been in my life every thing went wrong. I mean yeah I was a big part of it but after she was introduce to my world it was all down hill. Even now, right now, my wife's passed out in the room and I'm afraid to even face her about some kid that's not even mine.

I always used a condom and when I say always I mean always. I have them every where I can find one and never ever ever not wore one when I was with some one…well except for Jude. Which I need to stop forgetting before another false or non-false alarm happens. Maybe I should get checked…for all I know I could be shooting blanks.

But I mean I make sure they never brake and every thing and I was more serious about condoms when I was younger. That mystery kid is not mine and it will never, I know it and I hope Angie leaves because all she ever does is fuck up every thing.

"Are you alright sir" A nurse behind me asked.

Am I alright? I'm being pursued as a father, part of why my wife's sister is in a hospital and why they are going to be fighting, and I have no clue if I'm shooting banks or if that's even healthy. You tell me lady, and stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I don't know you are even if you do know me. God I hope Jude okay.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, Thank you" I replied in a rush not noticing she was a nurse that had just come out of Jude's room.

"You know she's been asking for you since she's wakened?" She questioned.

I stopped in my tracks, Jesus. She's been waiting. I should have been there when she woke up damn I always mess things up.

"Mr. Quincy?" She questioned.

"Can you get the best and biggest looking flowers you can find in this hospital and send them to her from me please and you never saw me here got it" I asked her nicely giving her two hundred dollar bills.

"Okay lil Tommy q" she squealed and giggled as I winced at the name.

"Keep the change" I muttered glumly walking into the room.

There Jude, my girl, my beautiful wife sat with her knees to her chest sobbing because of stupid Angie and me. I knew I was the most at fault here but I knew I wasn't a father….I just knew.

Angie just had to ruin my every thing in less than five minutes, damn her to hell. That stupid whore only wants me for my money that's all she ever wanted, she only knew me as the rock star never as just Tommy.

"Girl? What's the matter?" I questioned as she sobbed harder, no doubt thinking I'm the freakin' father of this damn kid.

I would never have gotten Angie pregnant I was freakin' marred to my bosses sister, I'm not that fucking stupid. I mean every one expected me to sleep with nameless girls but not becoming a father.

I walked over and gently picked her up, sat down on the bed, and put her down on my lap.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong?" I asked her as I lifted her chin up with my index finger. She has to know that I would never leave her for that trash.

She looked at me totally devastated and whispered, "Sadie" she said barely audible.

"Jude, she'll accept it, she'll accept us, you'll see" I said…wait I thought she fainted about the kid and would be more upset about that.

Maybe she doesn't care as much about the kid than I thought she would.

"Sadie…fbifiew….Crash…nowehfiowe…is here" she sobbed out and I only got four words but still managed to catch on to what she was saying.

Damn, it had been two hours since Jude fainted and two and a half since Sadie left the apartment and ran away. At least we have a cover story as to why Jude fainted and I brought her to the hospital.

"Oh god Jude" I exclaimed finally letting the news sink in. This was our fault…no, my fault. I shouldn't have got back with Sadie because this wouldn't have happened.

"She…she's…un-un-un-con-" I put a finger on her lips to shut her up.

I got the message and I didn't want her feeling worse.

"It's okay, it will all be I promise you. We'll work it out, that's the only option we have left. We're going to have to trust people with our secret know and hope they keep it that way" It will be okay and I have to make it is because I promised her it would.

Just like I promised my all on out wedding day secret or not.

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes so damn innocent and I questioned myself. Am I doing to her that exact thing I did to Angie?

No, I loved Jude more than anything, when she hurt I hurt, there's no way this was the same Angie doesn't men any thing to me now. I made that decision I longtime ago and she couldn't change it then or now.

She slowly leaned up and kissed me. I was expecting a quick little peck but as soon as her lips met mine it was long and hard and I knew I made the right decision.

She deepened the kiss and her hands found hair. She tugged it and we broke away from the kiss for some air.

"Make me forget, just for a little bit" she whispered nipping at my neck.

* * *

**Sorry i Guys i know i haven't really been posting for a long time but i'm going to start typing and posting the chapters with any extra time i have this summer. Enjoy!**


End file.
